Percy Jackson's adventures at Camp Jupiter
by PJOHoOTrueFan
Summary: Percy and the crew all have a wonderful adventure at Camp Jupiter. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Percy POV)

"I didn't want to be a demigod"...

"Now that I look back on those words I spoke so long ago, I actually regret them. Now I'm not saying there aren't times that I don't particularly enjoy being a demigod such as when stronger, more sinister monsters attack camp half-blood or when Annabeth and I have to go to our quarterly meetings with our parents to help keep peace amongst all the gods. We are invited to the meetings as we are the senior demigods at camp and the most experienced given what we've been through. It's times like those that I truly wish I could be normal for just a little bit. Another example is... "Hey seaweed brain" Annabeth's words pulled me out of my whirlpool of thoughts and back to reality. I looked up. She was standing in the doorway of cabin three wearing a gray tank-top, a sexy pair of cut-off jeans and her signature I'm-smarter-than-you-and-we-both-know-it smirk. "What're you up to wise-girl?" I asked. "Oh.. not much" she sighed and smirked. It took me a little longer than I'd like to admit, but I finally pieced it together, the casual yet sexy clothing, the playful banter and what was that.. a new perfume? "You're wanting to get laid aren't you babe?" I grinned. She scoffed and rolled her eyes "Why don't you just announce it to the world?" She faked a scowl at me so I grabbed her arm, pulled her into my lap and started tickling and kissing her all over with tiny quick motions. "CUT IT OUT, CUT IT OUT!" She squealed with delight. "If you don't quit you're gonna make me wet myself!" I stopped, but I still held my arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "That'll have to hold you off for now baby, because we have to see Chiron in ohh.. 17 minutes."I said looking at my watch that Tyson had given me a few years back after I threw my old one (in shield form) at kampê. "What for?" She asked with a big HUMPH as she put on her sexiest pouty face. I told her "We have to go to Camp Jupiter, Reyna sent him an iris message saying you, Nico and I have to get there by noon." That brought her back to reality. Over the years Chiron has granted less and less quests due to them being so menial, so when we get a message from camp Jupiter saying we need to be there that day, well you can never truly know what to expect. "I'll go get Nico," she said "and you pack a couple bags for me and you. I'll have Nico pack his stuff and we can meet at the big house." She gave me a quick kiss and ran out the door leaving me to pack the bags and wonder what our friends at camp Jupiter might have in store for us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Nico POV)

"Staring at a picture of Will Solace in his fire red swimming trunks, all I could think was gods this guy is SO HOT! And to make things better, I'm dating him. I sighed then looked around hoping no one noticed I showed any emotion until I remembered that it was the middle of summer and most campers, including Will, were off partying at camp Jupiter or, in the case of my horny as Hades half-brother Josh Dawson, (long story about where he came from) down at the lake trying to score with more than a few naiads. Then a thought came into my head. I reached down and slowly started rubbing the growing bulge I always got when thinking of Will. It started getting bigger so I had to unbutton and unzip my pants. "Gods that's better" I moaned as I looked down at my throbbing cock. It wasn't big by demigod standards but it was a solid eight inches long and about as thick as a roll of quarters. I slowly reached down and massaged the tip with my thumb while caressing the already pulsing shaft with my other four fingers. I started moaning "Will, oh Will why aren't you here to help me baby?" I started stroking my steaming rod faster with my right hand and fondling my balls with the other. I started moaning more as I sped up "OH GODS! OH WILL!" As I was nearing the point of no return I heard, "need a hand?" I stopped and whipped around to see Annabeth staring at me with the door already shut. I didn't make any notion to cover up as I was comfortable around her, "how'd you get in here?" I gasped, barely catching my breath after almost cumming. "You forgot to lock the door death boy" she smirked. "I'll ask again" she nodded towards my cock that was still standing at full attention "do you need help with that?" Now normally I'm not that into girls, but Annabeth is really cute and I've kinda crushed on her over the years as well. "Yea, if you're willing" I smiled. She turned and locked the door then turned back around looking hungrily at my cock "Percy's packing a few bags for us to go to camp Jupiter" she said, not focusing on her words "apparently it's important, but as I see it, me and you are both too horny to do anyone any good." "Well I like the sound of that. Now tell me," I smiled and looked her sexy body up and down "how do you plan on doing that?" "Like this." She dropped to her knees and pulled my legs apart, gazing at my cock. Then she grasped the shaft in one hand and started massaging my balls with the other "Will told me what your kinks are." She said "So I thought that now I can put them to good use." Then she knelt lower and slid my cock all the way in her throat while still massaging my balls. Then she started bobbing up and down on my pulsating rod, never gagging once. Damn this girl's good, I thought, she knows everything. Then she did something unexpected, she stopped massaging my balls and slowly slid two fingers into my ass, scissoring them. "OH GODS THATS GOOD!" I screamed, barely able to contain the level of pleasure I was feeling. She kept gorging on my meat, barely slowing to take a breath here and there. She kept a rhythmic bob, going half way down twice then all the way until her nose touched my chest, all the while using her tongue to massage my shaft and balls. I finally couldn't control my self and I grabbed her head and helped her along. I slammed my cock deep into her throat every time, breaking her 2,1,2,1 rhythm. "Oh gods Annabeth," I growled "you are so fucking good!" She just laughed which was more like a hum, and that made the feeling even better. After four whole minutes of fucking her throat raw, I finally felt that point of no return coming back. I grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and thrust deep into her warm, moist throat. "OH GODS I'M CUMMING!" I shouted as I shot four huge spurts down her throat and started to pull out as another two flowed into her mouth. I fell back onto the bunk as she climbed on top of me with the cum still in her mouth and gave me a long, deep kiss, as our tongues fought for dominance. After that we both swallowed our share and she collapsed next to me, smiling and panting "Okay, now we really need to get ready to go." "You got it hot stuff." I grinned and panted as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Annabeth POV)

After catching my breath I turned over to Nico "was it good? I know you aren't that into girls." "It was amazing," he panted "so much better than my hand." I smiled, satisfied with that answer. Then I got up and started packing some clothes, nectar, ambrosia, and a few other thing for Nico. "What're you doing?" He asked sitting up. "Well I did such a good job on you that you looked tired," She smirked "so I'm packing your bag that way we can meet Percy and Chiron in eight minutes at the big house." He pouted at the mention of that "I wish we had a little more time. Then I could help you relieve your stress." He winked. I pondered this for a moment then thought better of it. "I wish we could too," I sighed "but the "route" I have to take is at least five minutes." "Well okay then wise girl," he said getting up and walking over to me. "Maybe this will help you last a little bit longer." He proceeded to lick up my neck and bite my earlobe with a quick nip. "Oh" I squeaked "that may just make me want you even more." "Well then," he grinned "lets see how many times I can make you cum in eight minutes." Despite my protests he dropped to his knees and slid down my cut-offs without even bothering to unbutton or unzip them. Underneath I was wearing a lacy thong with a black and white zebra pattern. Nico grabbed them in his teeth and slid them down revealing my soaking wet pussy. He leaned in and said "It smells so good, I wonder if it tastes any better." With that he plunged his tongue deep inside me and started twirling it around. It sent wave after wave of sheer pleasure coursing through my body. "DEAR GODS NICO," I wailed "DON'T STOP!" He sped up and added three fingers into my throbbing cunt while he was still stroking his cock. "Nico. Fuck. Me. Please!" I could barely get out over the immense pleasure. He pulled his tongue out and said, "Of course my dear." slyly as he stood up and plunged his throbbing cock all the way into me, "HOLY HADES IT'S SO GOOD!" I screamed. Then he started to fuck me so furiously that we had to back into a wall to keep from falling over. He was going at it so fast that I knew I was about to cum. I reached up and started massaging one of my breasts with one hand while I used the other to grab Nico's waist and help him thrust faster and harder into me. "I'M CUMMING!" I wailed as I let loose a torrent of cum that coated his cock and thighs. At this Nico started pounding me with such godly force and speed I thought I was going to pass out from pleasure. I started clawing at his back and howling with pleasure as he made me cum not once, not twice, but three more times. Then as I had just came for my fourth time, Nico grabbed my ass, thrust into me, and bellowed "I'M GONNA CUM!" He released 6 huge spurts of his godly nectar into my cunt until it overflowed. "Wow," I gasped "that was amazing!" Nico looked at the clock on the wall "and we still have a minute to spare." I smiled as I wiped the dripping cum from my pussy and licked it. "Now we can leave death boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
(Percy POV)

"I was standing on the porch of the big house waiting with Chiron for Annabeth and Nico to show up "Surely they know it's almost noon, Percy." Chiron said almost quizzically. Then we saw them coming up the hill. Annabeth had Nico's bag on her shoulder and Nico had the biggest grin I have ever seen, and for him that's saying a lot. "Well I see you two have been enjoying yourselves," Chiron tutted, "back in my day, demigods never did such a thing as you two have so blatantly done." I smirked and the troublesome two couldn't help but smiling as well "it was worth it." they said in unison. "Well now that you are here, may we get to the matter at hand?" Chiron asked quite irritated. We all three looked at each other and nodded. "Ok then, I have received a message from camp Jupiter saying that you three need to be there today to help and that it is very important." "What's the problem?" I asked "well..." Chiron said "it was not stated what the exact problem was but I was given specific directions to have you shadow travel to our roman sector today. That's where you come in Nico." Nico looked around at us, "then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." On that Nico grabbed me and Annabeth as we shadow traveled to camp Jupiter through the shade of the big house porch. We landed in shade of a few houses in new Rome, spooking some pigeons. "Woah," Nico said as he plopped onto the street. Even as strong as he is now, a jump like that was still taxing. He drank a sip or two of nectar as we waited for him to regain his strength. "Ok," he stood up, "let's go see what the fuss is about." We walked through new Rome until we spotted the Argo III (an exact replica of the Argo II minus the bronze dragon figure head, courtesy of Hephaestus himself after the old one was smashed in the battle against the giants and Gaia) moored above the little Tiber. We started walking that way when a blonde superman dropped off the side and landed in front of us. "Hey guys you finally made it!" He had a huge grin. "Why are you so happy," I questioned "didn't you say there was an emergency?" "Yea Perc, I told Chiron there was an emergency that way you guys could leave camp and come party!" Annabeth looked puzzled "so there's no danger?" Jason laughed, "the only danger here is if Reyna gets another hangover, whoo you do not want to be around her when that happens." We all laughed and at the we boarded the Argo III ready to have some fun for change.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Overview)

-In this case Selina and Charles are still alive, Enjoy!-

(Will POV)

Sitting on the deck of the Argo III I kept wishing for Nico to get here sooner. It was a dumb rule that at least three of the senior counselors had to stay at camp half blood when everyone knew the two dragons Pelius and Festus kept it perfectly safe. Also, Chiron was still there and most monsters ran in fear when they saw him with his bow. It was weird that Chiron bought the "call for help" because he must've known that camp Jupiter could defend itself 10x better than camp half blood. I guess he disliked Dionysius' rule too. Then Jason yelled, "hey guys, they're here!" Being the son of the sun god I'm always a happy and energetic person with a sunny aura, but when I heard Nico was here I got so happy that my powers of light shone a little too bright and that earned me a few middle fingers and a, "Little too bright aren't we?" from Hazel. Jason flew over the edge of the ship to go talk to them and tell them that we just wanted them out of camp half blood so they could party with us. We could hear them talking and then after a moment or so Jason jumped back on the Argo III as the trio climbed on. Annabeth first, then Percy, and finally that cute little shadow that is my boyfriend. The son of Hades himself, Nico Di'Angelo. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug and an even bigger kiss. "Gods I've missed you my angel!" I said so relieved to have him here. "Cut that out," he said, failing an attempt to hide the fact that he loved seeing me too and was nearly ecstatic. "Everyone here was talking and we decided that we need to play a mixed game of spin the bottle and truth or dare that Reyna came up with." I said after I calmed down a little, although I was still as excited as a puppy with a new toy. "Oh really sunshine," he remarked playfully, "and who all will be playing?" "Well there's Selina, Reyna, Piper, Calypso, Hazel, Thalia, Rachel, and Annabeth," I said, running through a list of the girls who'd be playing, "also there's Percy, Frank, Leo, Jason, Charles, you, and me." Nico thought for a second, "So there will be 15 people total, wow this will be fun." He winked at me and licked his lips like he was thinking of me and him doing something kinky. Percy chimed in "So who's got a bottle?" "I -HIC- DO!" Reyna yelled holding up an empty Smirnoff bottle proudly like she had just finished It all by herself, which I'm guessing she did. "Okay," Jason clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "let's go below decks and get this party started! Everyone hooped and hollered in agreement as they all went to the dining hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Reyna POV)

We went to the dining hall which was the biggest room below decks. The table and chairs had been put away to make room on the floor. We all sat in a circle in the center of the room. Going clockwise it was Charles, Selina, Rachel, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Will, Nico, Leo, Calypso, and me. As soon as everyone was settled, I put the bottle in the middle, " if I spin the bottle and it lands on myself I have to pick someone to ask me a truth," I explained, "then they can spin next, but if it lands on anyone else, you can give them a dare." Everyone seemed to like this. "Also, if you wimp out on either truth or dare, you have to strip a piece of clothing and keep it off for the duration of the game." At that everyone got really excited. "Let's go already!" Leo exclaimed. "Hold your horses you horny little prick," Thalia joked, "you'll get your turn soon enough." We all laughed and I reached out and spun the bottle. Everyone tensed as it passed them, getting slower after every rotation. Finally it landed on none other than Leo himself. "AWW YEAH," He yelled, "give me something good Reyna!" I pondered for a moment then saw calypso hiding behind him, "Calypso," I called out lovingly, "why don't you suck off your boyfriend where all of us can see?" She started to protest but Leo was already taking his belt off, "come on baby it's not like you haven't given head before," he insisted, "you can show all these girls how it's done." At the mention of a contest she perked up and crawled out from behind him and went to the middle of the circle as Leo followed suit. She leaned in and unbuttoned his pants, slowly sliding them down to reveal his 9 inches of pure, throbbing, godliness. All of the girls (plus Nico and will) gasped at how big it was while the guys kept looking at calypso. "Gods you're huge Leo," Thalia gasped. Calypso kind of glared at her and said "you bet he is." as she grasped his cock and plunged it all the way into her throat. She held it there for a few seconds then slowly slid it back out and turned to Thalia, "no gag reflexes bitch." Then she went right back to taking in every bit of Leo. She slowly massaged his balls while sucking and licking his cock. Every now and then she'd suck on his balls while stroking his member. I couldn't help but rub my own clit and moan a little as well. I guess I wasn't the only one because I heard almost every girl in the room moaning, "oh gods," or "fuck me next." quietly to themselves. Leo couldn't handle it anymore and took control of Calypso's head. He grabbed it and started thrusting his hips up as he also brought her head down deeper upon his meat. I thought he would hurt her but all I heard from Calypso was squeals and moans of pure ecstasy. It only took a few seconds more of this and Leo threw back his head and yelled "I'm gonna fucking cum!" He started tensing and he still thrust into his lovers warm wet mouth. Leo must have came a lot because cum started dripping down her face as he pulled out. Before she could swallow, Selina ran up to her and licked the cum off Calypso's face and gave her a long and deep kiss. She pulled away with an audible wet "SMACK" as they broke the heated kiss, then everyone went back to their spots. I raised an eyebrow at Selina and she just giggled and said, "I really like cum."


	7. Chapter 7

(Leo P.O.V.)

I leaned in to Calypso and whispered, "Thanks babe, that was amazing." She just gave me a little wink and went back to scowling at any girls that dared look my way. "Okay, my turn!" I clapped my hands enthusiastically. I reached over and spun the bottle and ironically it landed on Reyna. "Oh shit," she groaned, "what have you got in mind shorty?" I wasn't going to be too rough on her, seeing as what she got calypso to do, but after that little remark I decided to throw a cureball her way. "How about you suck off Mermaid-Man," I said, pointing at percy. She looked at percy with a grin, but quickly lost it after catching annabeth's glare. "You know I think I'll just lose my shirt and not my life," she said pulling her white cotton top off. "Wise choice," annabeth glowered. Reyna then spun for the second time and we all laughed as it landed on annabeth. "So princess," Reyna smirked, "how about you FUCK percy seeing as you didn't like the prospect of me sucking his dick." "Gladly," she said, already stripping off her clothes. Percy followed suit as they made their way to the center of the circle. Annabeth brought him in close as they locked lips and she reached down, grabbed his soft length, and started massaging it to its full glory. It was kind of off putting to watch it, yet annabeth was amazing as she went to work on his body. My main focus though was on annabeths body. Her perky breasts, pear shaped ass, and even her tight toned midsection. All of which she was putting to good use on percy. "oh gods annabeth, you're so fucking good," percy moaned as she started rubbing his dick against her tender folds. Then with a whimper of pleasure from annabeth and a groan of ecstasy from percy, he thrust his full eight inches into her. I was already starting to get hard again and by the looks of it, the others were getting turned on as well. That's when a switch flipped and Percy took over. He leaned back with annabeth still on his lap and started nipping and sucking at her neck and breasts while his hands moved down and massaged her tan cheeks. At one point Selena couldn't control herself and tried to grab at annabeth's breasts only to be swatted by her. "You'll get your fun later," annabeth winked and gestured to Charles. Percy continued to thrust and grind his cock in and out of his lover's hole. With every forward thrust came the glorious sound of Percy's balls slapping against annabeth's exit. Between the moans, groans, and other sounds it was getting me close to the finish line without even having to be touched. I could only be amazed at how long Percy was lasting. Soon enough Percy's pace and Annabeth's breathing quickened until they were both going at a blinding speed. Finally, Annabeth wrapped her legs around Percy and pulled him in just as he grabbed her ass and thrust in, both howling in pure euphoria. As he slid his softening length out of annabeth they collapsed on the floor panting from such intense orgasms. I was the first to speak, "that was hot you two, now I know how you too manage to stay together." "Damn straight," Percy gasped. After catching their breath and going back to their spots, Annabeth spun the bottle. Again time seemed to stretch on as the bottle passed, everyone tensing each moment it was in front of them. This time it stopped at Hazel, and by the look on Annabeth's face I could tell this would be great. "No need to hide behind Frank, sweetie," she said in a sing-song voice, "I'm not gonna be too mean." "Yeah that's what you said last time," Hazel squeaked as she peered out from behind Frank. Hazel always seemed to be the group's sexual guinea pig as she paled at even the thought of public displays of affection. So it seemed fitting that Annabeth, one of our most sexually experienced, was the one to do so. "Hazel dear," she cooed, "how about you take on the simple task of making out with me?" Hazel's face grew as red as a cherry, "I don't think Frank would like that." Frank just laughed and said, "hell I'd love to see that!" Hazel looked up at him and said, "I guess I will if you want me to babe." With that, Annabeth scooched out to the center and patted the floor in front of her, "come on out sweetie." she said it in such a sexy voice I almost went out there myself. Hazel crawled out to meet her, Annabeth pulled her in close and pressed her lips to Hazel's. Annabeth was a pro but Hazel seemed tense at first. Then she gave in and started to kiss back. Both the girls and their tongues seeming to fight for dominance over their rival. Hazel brought her hands up to Annabeth's head and ran her fingers through her hair while Annabeths hands snaked up her partner's shirt. She scratched and groped Hazel's back making her moan into the kiss, "oh gods." Witnessing this got me hard again and Calypso noticed. She reached over and tenderly massaged my bulge, only adding to the strain of it all. Looking back up, the real action was wrapping up. Hazel was sucking on Annabeth's neck while Annabeth massaged her supple breasts. Annabeth finally broke the session, "I think we should let the others play too."


	8. Chapter 8

(Calypso P.O.V.)

After that arousing session, when everyone made it back to their spots, it was Hazel's turn. Not seeming very sure of herself, she sighed and spun the bottle. It almost stopped on Frank but came to a rest on herself. She looked up quizzically and asked, "so what does that mean?" "You're supposed to pick someone to ask you a question silly," Selena smiled, "and you have to tell us the truth or remove an item of clothing." Hazel looked around, "I guess I'll have to pick Percy." "Cool," he grinned, "now what could I ask you?" Percy scratched at his chin and pondered for a moment when he suddenly asked, "have you and Frank ever used his, shall we say 'animal talents,' in the bedroom?" She was a little dumbfounded, "what do you mean by that?" Percy just smirked, " well remember the time Frank got a little flustered and his hands turned to grizzly paws?" "Yeah," Hazel said questioningly. Frank seemed to get what he was hinting at and shifted uncomfortably. Percy on the other hand kept smiling, "so what I'm asking is have you two morphed any other parts of him for bedroom benefits?" Even though Hazel's skin was like creamy caramel, you could see every ounce of her blood rush to her face, "I don't want to answer that. I think I'll just... take off my shirt." She took off her shirt and I couldn't help but stare at her cute little B cup breasts hiding behind a thin layer of sexy blue lace. I couldn't stop myself from smirking , "it looks like we got two for one, a yes and her shirt gone." Everyone laughed at that causing Hazel to hide behind Frank again who was stifling a laugh as well. Then Selena got up and said, "let's all take an intermission to cool down and refuel. And those who have lost some clothes be sure to leave them off when you get back." She winked at both topless girls.

During the break I decided to take a shower. I was in Leo's quarters taking a shower when I heard the door creak open, "if you wanted to join me honey you should've just asked." "Come on in my little stud muffin," I said all cute and sexy. The shower door opened and shut and the voice I heard was not Leo's, "I know you don't like me very much, but I think I can change your mind." I whipped around to see Annabeth in all her jealousy-Inducing, perfect bodied, naked glory. I threw my hands over my intimate folds. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I yelled at her. "Calm down there princess," she put her hands up as if to subdue a horse, "I needed to get your attention and now it seems that I have it. I want to figure out why you have this total hatred for me, I don't hate you, in fact I'd kind of like to be friends with you." I sighed, I just couldn't stay mad at this one, "I don't hate you. I've just noticed all of what you have with Percy is what I wanted to have with him back on Ogygia." I paused for a moment, "then he left me to go and find you," I continued, "and I guess I've just been taking all my stress and frustration out on you." Annabeth seemed to think about it for a second and then she looked me straight in the eye and said, I don't want my boyfriend to prevent us from being friends." Then she grabbed me and pulled me into the tightest hug ever. Annabeth finally let go after a moment or so, but she still had her hands on my shoulders. "I also have an idea of a way to help relieve your stress and strengthen our relationship," she smiled then pulled me in again, but this time she planted her red lips against mine. It shocked me at first so I pushed her away, "what the hell are you doing?" She just chuckled, "well our friends did some interesting stuff out there so I figured you and I can do a few things in here as friends as well." She went in for another kiss and this time I was ready. Her lips met mine and they were already open, inviting her tongue in. My hands moved up her back and went to work on clawing it up and down while her hand went to my head and kept it pressed firmly to hers. Our tongues didn't just fight for dominance over each other, they danced a beautiful dance of friendship and love unexplainable by words, yet attainable through actions. One of her hands slipped between us and made its way down towards my quivering dignity. I grabbed her hand before she could touch it and she broke the kiss for only a moment, "trust me Calypso, this will make everything better." Then she promptly reinserted her tongue down my hot; moist throat and with her hand, started to tenderly rub my clitoris making me moan into the kiss. She was so good at this it was almost like magic. Finally, it became too much; I picked her up, sat her on the corner seat, and dropped to my knees ready for a feast. Leaning in with my head between my lovers legs, I could smell the sweetness of her womanhood. I brought my face forward and grazed my lips to her lower lips with the gentle grace of a butterfly landing on a flower. When Annabeth's whole body shuddered, I knew that I was in control. I used my thumb and forefinger to part her folds, brought my lips into full contact and caressed her clit with my tongue. It tasted almost as sweet as it smelled, so I plunged my tongue into her as deep as I could make it go. Between gasps she said, "I'm.. supposed to.. be doing this.. for you." I just smiled and looked up at her, "you'll get to eat once I'm done with my dessert." Then I went back to my make out session. I slid my free hand under her and started to massage and play with her ass. As I did she moaned, "oh gods stick your fingers in my ass baby." I happily obliged. Using the water as lube, I slide one, then two, then three finger tips into her tight ass. Slowly I slid my three fingers deeper and deeper into the daughter of Athena's back exit while my tongue kept doing its job up front. With every motion, she kept moaning things like, "oh gods," and, "fuck yes." While I paid attention to her lower half she started deeply massaging her gorgeous breasts. All the while biting her lip and making the sexiest faces imaginable. I wanted her to cum for me and I was going to get her to that place of pure euphoria. I started sucking on her clitoris as well as tonguing her. Soon enough she started convulsing and howling, "OH FUCK," as her godly nectar flowed forth. I savored every last drop as I drank all of her satisfying juices. Annabeth slumped back and I sat on my haunches, smiling at my accomplishment. She looked down and smiled as well, "I think it's your turn now beautiful." I stood up and switched spots with her. "I have a little trick up my sleeve," she snickered as she reached up and pulled down the detachable shower head. "no fair," I pouted, "I didn't use any toys." "Yes and this is your reward," the demigoddess said playfully. She squatted down and gazed between my legs, "but first I want to have a taste of MY new toy." Annabeth deeply inhaled and growled, "you smell wonderful." Without bothering to be delicate, she thrust her tongue into me and started sucking on my moist lips. Using her free hand, she put not only a few, but all four of her fingers in me. "OH YES," I squealed, "fuck me Annabeth!" Without a word she just smiled, pulled out her hand, and grabbed the shower head again. She set the face of it again my clit and the pressure alone drove me wild with unworldly pleasures. I spread my legs as wide as I could and begged her, "please fuck me with that toy baby." She grinned, "gladly" then she slowly slid the head of it into me. As soon as it went inside me I lost it. "I'm cumming," I wailed, "you're making me cum!" Again, Annabeth just smiled, then she said, "you'll get more than just one orgasm from me." She started moving the head back and forth in slow and shallow movements at first. Then she started moving it deeper and faster until she was thrusting it all the way to my womb causing explosions of orgasms. I flailed my arms looking for something to grab onto and I settled with my own delicate breasts. I pawed at them furiously as annabeth made me cum over and over again hitting the right spot every time. The water flowing inside of me mixed with each new orgasm made me squeal with delight. Finally, Annabeth slowed her thrusts until she stopped. Then she pulled the shower head out of my quivering and convulsing pussy. I slumped against the wall as Annabeth put the head back. She dropped back down between my legs again and asked, "do you think you can cum for me one more time?" All I could manage was a nod. "Good girl," she said as she brought her face back to my lower lips. I thought I couldn't do it but Annabeth got me to one final orgasm. As I wrapped my legs around her head, she licked up all of my cum that she brought out of me. All I could do was look longingly at my newfound friend and say, "thank you for this, I'm really glad I've gotten over my silly jealousy." Annabeth grinned, "yea especially if it means you get multiple wonderful orgasms." I slowly sat up and shrugged, "yea they were wonderful, but I'm serious when I say thank you for showing me that you are my friend and teaching me to look past petty things like that." She just smiled, shut off the water, and gave me one more long kiss. After that kiss she said, "you know, I'd be willing to share Percy if it meant more of this with you."


	9. Chapter 9

(Percy P.O.V.)

I was walked back to my room after Selena called a timeout for a recharge. Just as I had closed the door someone jumped me. They threw a pillow case over my head and tied my legs and hands together. There must have been more than one because I felt multiple pairs of hands grab me and toss me onto my bed. I didn't fight it too much because I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what this was about. "Rachel," I said cooly, "would you mind taking this pillowcase off my head?" "Damnit, I knew he would find out it was us." This voice sounded like Thalia. They pulled off my hood and there stood three guilty girls; thalia, Reyna, and Rachel. I looked at all of them, "so what were you three ladies planning to do?" They all glanced at each other and Reyna spoke up, "well since I didn't get to play with you during the dare I thought I would now." I gave her a puzzled look, "Two things; one, Annabeth was the one to shut you down so you were going to come in here with her, and two, that doesn't explain the pussy posse." At that Reyna took the lead, "we all saw Annabeth follow Calypso into Leo's cabin so we decided we shouldn't waste this time to have some fun with you." "Yeah it'll be great," Rachel giggled as she stroked my inner thigh, "plus. We haven't had fun with you in a while Percy." I could already feel my dick throbbing expectantly. "Well how about you untie me and then we can fool around," I said. "Oh that's cute," Thalia smirked, "no, our fun involves you staying just like that." Then the tides turned (no pun intended). Thalia ripped my shirt off, literally, and started sucking on my neck while the other two went to work on my shorts. As soon as they were down my dick sprang free. Rachel gasped, "oh wow." Then Reyna smiled, "this round is mine," as she brought the tip of my dick to her lips and gently kissed it. This sent a burst of pleasure up my body. Next, the skillful demigoddess began trace her tongue around it sending more waves (still no pun intended) through me. "Oh Olympus help me," I moaned as my hips started bucking. At this, Reyna teased my cock even more only enhancing the already excruciating levels of pleasure. "Oh gods fu...," I was cut short as Thalia sat her moist lower lips on my face. She smiled and started grinding her hips into my face. "That ought to shut him up," Rachel giggled. Her hands roamed my midsection, occasionally lingering on my abs and nipples. I thought, 'for a girl with big breasts she sure has an affinity for other people's nipples.' Gods all I wanted to do was squeeze any one of these three girls supple breasts or asses. Each time I squirmed it only spurred the trio to tease me more. The worst part was, I didn't know what felt best; the taste of Thalia's tender folds, Rachel's caress as her hands explored my body, or the intoxicating warmth of Reyna's mouth. Thalia kept grinding her hips into my face, plowing my head deeper and deeper into the mattress. As she kept trying to force my tongue as deep as it could reach, Rachel took up biting and sucking my nipples. This caused my to moan into the daughter of Zeus's pussy making her squeal with delight. Finally it all became too much and I bellowed, "I'm gonna cum!" All the girls turned their attention to my member as it sprayed layers of my seed all over their open mouthed faces. Reyna smiled with a mouthful of cum, "it tastes like Nectar." Then she leaned in to Rachel and kissed her deeply, obviously sharing my juices with her. "No fair," Thalia whined as she fought for a taste. The trio of tongues fought for every last bit of semen before turning their attention back to my still throbbing dick. "Oh wow," Rachel exclaimed, "even after all that you manage to stay hard." I looked at them and gave a wry smile, "if you would let me out I could put our time left to good use." They huddled for a minute before coming to agreement. Reyna loosened my bonds while Rachel continued to stroke every inch of me that she could. As soon as I was free I struck. Realizing that even sweat was comprised of water, I used that to my advantage. I sent all of it from the trembling bodies of my captors to form bonds around their wrists and ankles. All three beautiful ladies lay on the bed at the mercy of my lust and I myself became their captor.


End file.
